Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff also known as her hero name, Scarlet Witch, is a native of Sokovia who grew up with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins joined HYDRA and agreed to undergo experiments with the Sceptre under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker, and received her superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. Her and her brother later went on to become a member of the Avengers. Personality: Due to childhood trauma from seeing her parents killed right in front of her, and the constant war-like state of her home, Wanda Maximoff had developed a very aggressive personality. From being involved in protests to volunteering for Wolfgang von Strucker's experiments, and joining the Avengers, Maximoff has shown that she prefers to fight directly for what she believes in. Her passion was partly fueled by her hatred of the United States of America and Tony Stark and was strong enough to have her side with a clearly murderous robot for what she believed to be the greater good. Fortunately, she was not blinded by passion and was capable of reason, clearly being appalled by the level of destruction, and promptly sided with the Avengers to make amends. After getting to know the Avengers, she has since let go of any grudge or hatred she previously held against the team as well as the United States. Maximoff carried a deep fear of making mistakes and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Despite this, Hawkeye was able to talk her into action, affirming her desire to fight for what she feels is right, despite what others may think of her. In contrast with her brother, Scarlet Witch displays a more serious attitude and direct anger, not only against Tony Stark but against anyone that she perceives as her enemy. Her anger leads her to be vengeful, as demonstrated when she volunteered for experiments to become a weapon against the United States and Tony Stark, In the past, she had no qualms about manipulating others mentally in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this. Maximoff became considerably more mellow after joining the team, as she is seen to be more compassionate, level-headed, and less inclined to use the manipulative aspects of her abilities, such as fear projection and mind control. Driven by a desire to fight in the front lines rather than as passive support, Maximoff honed her powers to become more combat-oriented, focusing on energy blasts, throws, and barrier projection, relying less on her telepathic abilities. Having become less aggressive and more reluctant to do harm, she has not been seen using her mental manipulation powers since joining the Avengers. While initially hostile during the conflict, Maximoff grew to have a strong bond with Hawkeye, who serves as a fatherly figure in her life. Maximoff grew to care for Vision during their time together. Abilities: * Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Sceptre, which contained the Mind Stone, Wanda Maximoff acquired an array of psionic powers which manifest themselves as reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes from her hands. ** Psionic Energy Manipulation: Maximoff can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish colour. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Sometimes, Maximoff will lose control of her powers due to emotional turmoil ** Telekinesis: Maximoff has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy in a remote manner without the need for her energy to first be projected from her hands. Maximoff uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy. ** Flight: Maximoff is able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. ** Psionic Force-Field Generation: Maximoff is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. Like any physical barriers, the barrier could be broken with extreme brute force * Mental Manipulation: Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. She was able to use this ability to cripple the Avengers, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and placing them inside daydream-like visions that rendered them nearly helpless. When this ability is in use, Maximoff's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish colour. ** Telepathy: Maximoff can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is the basis for her telepathy. This power can be hypnotic in nature as shown when she used it against the Avengers, placing them in a sort of trance while she viewed the Avengers' memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish colour, especially when she concentrates it on specific targets. * Expert Combatant: Maximoff was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. However, after becoming an Avenger, Maximoff received good enough training from Captain America and Black Widow to handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. She developed a fighting style in which she would infuse her psionic energy into her hands to greatly enhance her hand-to-hand combat skills and allow her to parry attacks from bladed weapons without suffering any harm due to her psionic energy protecting her hands from damage. * Bilingualism: Maximoff is fluent in Sokovian and English Equipment and Facilities: Facilities: * Avengers Compound Category:Character Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Sokovian Category:Criminal Category:Avengers Category:HYDRA Category:Former Hydra Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Hero Category:Multi-Linguist Category:Maximoff Family